16 is my number: family holiday
by lil.miss.Small-me-Big-ideas
Summary: sort of a prequel to "16 is my number" beck surprises jade and takes her to meet the rest of his family in canada before she officially becomes his.
1. Chapter 1

I was laying with beck snuggled into his bare chest trying to get some sleep in the early morning. But sleep was impossible as beck was drawing patterns on my naked hip.

"mmm beck. Please I'm tired" I whispered into the dark.

"I know. I just wanted to tell you something." he whispered back.

"what?"

"guess where we're going tomorrow."

"Starbucks?" I asked hopefully.

"no Canada!" he said kissing my neck.

"mmm yay Canada." I said with a moan. Turning around to kiss him back. Feeling him respond against my thigh.

Just as beck was about to plunge back in for the fourth time tonight I sat up in shock.

"what's wrong baby?" beck asked slightly scared he'd hurt me.

"WERE GOING TO CANADA?" I screamed.

"well yea. What's wrong baby?" he asked again.

"I don't wanna go to Canada. I HATE Canada." I said sniffling.

"you've never been there"

"so. I still know I'll hate it" I said as I laid back down resting my chin on his chest looking him in the eye.

"no you won't you'll love it. We're going to my grandmothers and she lives on property and there's this lake a little way in that no one goes to. Only me. So we can have privacy and have fun. You will love it" he told me.

"but your grandma hates me." I said trying anything I could to get out of it

"No she doesn't. She just didn't appreciate what you said to her when She caught us." beck said as he kissed my ear.

"well she shouldn't have walked in" I said defensively.

"how was she supposed to know we were having sex?" he asked.

" it was new years eve. What did she expect to happen?"

"certainly not to catch her 14 year old grandson and his girlfriend having sex. Maybe playing UNO. But nothing more."

"well. She should have known better then to just walk in. She didn't even let us finish." I frowned.

"yes well I wasn't exactly able to finish after my grandmother coming in and catching me fucking my girlfriend." he told me as he ran his hands up and down my sides sending tingles all through my body.

"I'm pretty sure I was riding your arse." I said as I sat up letting the sheet fall from my upper half.

"sure I'll agree to that if you come here and ride me again!" beck said as I crawled over and sat on him moaning as I felt him fill me up.

"I think I can do tha-" I was cut of as I moaned, continuing to enjoy my night with my amazing boyfriend.

-.-.-.-

"beck! jade! Come on wake up... Come on guys we've got half an hour. Guys! Okay I'm coming in!" becks mum called waking me up as I felt my warm pillow stir. I raised my head and looked into the warm brown eyes of my handsome boyfriend. I realized I was still lying completely on him as he twitched on my thigh.

"guys" Emily called as she opened the door of the rv and stepped in and looked over at the bed. Me still laying on top of beck. With only a sheet covering my lower half with my bare back on complete show to the world.

"seriously. This is the third morning this week that I've caught you two. Aren't you sore jade?" Emily asked as she stood near the lounge

"mm. A little. But it's a good kind of pain" I said as I rolled of of beck and held the sheet to my chest as beck rubbed my back.

"what would happen if your father caught you. Jade would be made to stay in her room in the house and you wouldn't be able to be with each other unless someone was watching yo two. All the time" Emily told us as she threw one of becks shirts at me. "now hurry up and get dressed we are leaving at 7 on the dot. Jade sweetie I packed your clothes all you have to do is your underwear and anything else you want to take."

"thanks emmie" I said as I fixed the shirt to make sure I was covered and hugged Emily.

" thats okay mi hija ( my daughter: pronounced me eeha) but now you must get dressed and finish packing and I will meet you in the car so we can go to the airport." Emily said as she walked out the door.

"wait emmie!" I called sticking my head out the door.

"yea?"

"can we get coffee?"

"sure sweetie" she called as she walked in side.

I closed the door, walked over to the draws and bent down to pick up my jeans and bra when I heard a click. When I stood up and looked over at beck he had his phone out and had taken a photo of me.

"that was hot!" he said smiling.

"well how does this look?" I asked as I undid all the buttons to his shirt letting it fall open. The only thing besides the shirt was mine and becks necklace and promise ring around my neck I put my hands behind my head and spread my legs slightly.

"fuckable" he said as he snapped a few more photos. "I'm setting this one as my background"

"guys hurry up!" Emily yelled from outside the rv.

"shit! Beck quick go finish packing my bags for me while I get dressed and finish getting ready." I yelled as I put on my bra and thong and was pulling up my jeans.

"okay. I'll meet you in the car." he said as he walked outside and into the house.

I put on my black jeans and combat boots and decided to just wear becks plaid shirt buttoned and tucked in with the sleeves rolled up and the first few buttons undone to show my necklace. I did my makeup. More natural than anything and I pulled my hair up into a messy bun. Once I looked presentable I grabbed my phone and wallet and was ready to go to Canada. Joy.

-.-.-

Okay so that's my little let's go to Canada story. Sort of like a prequel to 16 is my number. I'm gonna write up a few chapters of each and post. But I need reviews. Reviews give me ideas and make me want to write.

Anything you want to see. In this and 16. And I will maybe add them in.

Xx ~lil miss.


	2. Chapter 2

"arrghh!" I whined moving the arm rest up and laying my head on becks lap and looking up at him.

"what's wrong baby?" beck asked as he played with my hair.

"I'm tired. You kept me up all night and then made me come to moose land. And I want more coffee. And a tattoo. And I hate planes. Oh and did I mention I'm tired?" I complained.

"hey I did all the work- ouch!" he said as I slapped him. "okay okay. Well I'm tired too. And you drank your large and most of my coffee too!".

"and?" I asked

"well- I'm- I'm- I'm just-" beck yawned " sorry. Well how bout you just close your eyes and sleep and when they bring the drinks back around I will get some coffee?" beck said as ran his fingers through my hair which he had pulled out of its bun.

"sure. Two su-"

" I know what to do!"

"you will make a wonderful husband one day!" I said as I yawned and closed my eyes.

"and you will be my amazing beautiful wife, I love you" beck said as he kissed my lips gently.

I held him down for an extra few seconds savoring the feeling of being close to my soulmate.

"I love you too" I whispered as we pulled apart.

-.-.-.-

"baby wake up. We're landing!" beck whispered in my ear.

"go away!" I groaned. Swatting my hands as if trying to kill a bug. I hate bugs. Unless they're annoying other people. Then I like them. I like poisonous ones. But-

I was cut of from my inner monologue of absolute bullshit by beck poking me.

"come one baby! We're landing in moose land. As you so nicely described it."

"I said go away!" I gritted my teeth turning my head.

"fine. Stay asleep. But no sex for three months" beck said.

I sat up quickly. "you couldn't do that. It's punishing you just a much me".

" I know but it got you up didn't it?!" beck said kissing my lips quickly. "I love you"

"I love you too. You know what I love more. Coffee. Speaking of coffee where is my coffee that you promised me?" I asked.

" you were asleep. And it got cold, so I drank it. It was awful. I will buy you a large at the Starbucks in the airport."

"this is why I love you." I whispered as we started exiting the plane. "and a donut."

" of course baby. Come on. You ready to meet the rest of my family?"

"as long as we can have 'private' time then sure!"

"In a house of 23 to 40 people if we can find a place sure. We will deffinatley have 'private' time" beck whispered in my ear squeezing my boob and catching my mouth with his as we waited for emmie and Tim to exit the plane.

"BECKY!" a voice called as we broke apart. "BECKY OVER HERE!"

"do they know your a boy? I mean you have a pretty fine dick and they call you Becky. A girls name! Does that now mean I'm a lesbian?" I asked beck as I squeeze the topic of conversation quickly.

"be nice that's my aunt Cindy. She has called me that since I was a baby." beck said laughing. Grabbing my hand and leading me over to aunt cindy.

"hi aunt Cindy" beck said hugging the older looking women.

"well hello beck. How are you? Your so big now! What are you 15?" she asked. " and who is this pretty young lady?"

"aunt Cindy this is jade. My girlfriend. And my chosen." beck told her wrapping his arm around me and kissing my forehead.

"oh how sweet!" Cindy awwed "hello jade it's lovely to meet you!" she told me as she shook my hand.

"you too" I said as I shook back.

"well here come your mother and father beck. Your grandmother is at home cooking and your uncles John, Patrick and Chris and their wives and children are already at the house. Your room has been made up with two single beds for you and jade and everyone else is on the first two floors. We are still waiting for your other aunts and uncles to arrive to fill the rest of the house up and then were all there." Cindy explained as she led us out of the airport and into her car after going through baggage claim. Jeese this lady talks a lot.

" how many people are going to be there?" I asked beck

"including us there is already thirty people there. I have two more uncles coming and ones wife and the others boyfriend and they're children. That's another 9 and then maybe some of their friends might of come down aswell." beck said.

"39 people. Holy shit dose your family own condoms?" I asked in shock.

"well half are catholic so no." he laughed.

"when we get married were getting eloped!" I told him.

"as long as we have a very LOONNGGG honeymoon I'm all for it."

"think with your brain not your dick!" I laughed as I smacked his head.

"if I was thinking with my dick we would be in the boot going at it like rabbits already! And you would never wear clothes. Just saying!"

"oh god beck. Your mother doesn't need to hear that!" emmie said smacking beck as I snickered.

"that would be fun!" I said.

" don't you two already do that?" emmie asked.

"no we wear clothes. At school. When we go into the house. And when people are over. See we wear clothes a lot!" beck told his mom

"yes well while we are here the only naked time either of you will have is in the shower." emmie told us

I tried to hold in my laugh as beck squeezed me tighter "that's alright we can do that" I said

"separately!"

"oh come on mom you can't expect us to go that long. We're going to be here almost a month. That's not fair!" beck whined.

"yes it is your only fifteen a month can't possibly be a long time!" emmie sighed.

"well yea. A month is a really REALLY long time." I told emmie

"what's a month a long time for?" aunt Cindy called out over the radio.

"to not have se-" I was cut of by Tim

"oh look we're here good. Guys hope out and get your stuff" tim said getting out and shutting the door.

"you ready beautiful?" beck asked once everyone was out if the car.

"no! Let's go home. I won't wear any clothes at all for a whole month. I promise let's just go home!" I tried pleading with him

"even though that sounds like an amazing idea, we can't. Im sorry beautiful. But here comes nan so let's get this over with and then we can sneak off I promise!"

"tell me you love me!"

"magic word?"

"sexathon"

Beck just laughed. "actually it was my jade is beautiful but I will accept your sexathon!"

"good"

"I love you, I love you, I love you!"

"I love you too. Let's get this over with!" I said as I gave neck one last kiss in private before were forced to spend a month in a house of 40 people and no privacy. Wish us luck.

-.-.-.-.-

Thanks so much and sorry about the wait I've had no ideas and I wanted to have this chapter finished and Chapter 8 of 16 is my number. Please leave a review

Check out OhSnapItzLara 's story together forever and together forever 2 :missing moments. It's truly amazing.

Xx ~lil miss.


	3. AN

IMMMMM BAAAACCCKKK! (okay so I hate a/ns but this needs to be put out there).

Okay I'm really really sorry for the wait but I have to get a few things of my chest that I feel this is the only place I can. I haven't been writing because I recently moved schools. Again ... I got really bad depression again and had my eating disorders come back. I suffered from self harm as well and was just not in the mood to do anything let alone write. Because of me moving schools I lost my best friend the only one that could help me when ever I wouldn't/ couldn't eat or when ever I held a blade in my hand. I can no longer get in contact with him (cause his mums a freaky weirdo and won't let him get Facebook an email or phone) so I've been very down lately. But I promise to continue writing from now on and I hope that if anyone who is reading my stories is going through the same thing as me. Inbox me if you need someone to talk to. Trust me I'm a great listener.

Love you all.

~ lil miss.


End file.
